Ouroboros Maia
Summary Ouroboros Maia is a character from Shin Megami Tensei, first appearing in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. They are tasked with preventing Tadano from reaching "the gods". Ouroboros, according to the official Demon Compendium, is the embodiment of infinity and eternity, being representations of repetition Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Ouroboros Maia Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Genderless, although referred to as Female Age: Inapplicable (Due to it's nature of being both infinity and eternity) Classification: Dragon of Infinity & Eternity, Demon, God, Mother Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Demons are the embodiment of various phenomena, with Ouroboros being the concept of infinity and eternity specifically), Regeneration (High-Godly. Demons can regenerate from being erased from nonexistence alongside the multiverse), Acausality (Demons don't perceive time linearly, being unnaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Reality Warping , Space -Time Manipulation (Ouroboros is the embodiment of both Infinity and Eternity, and Demon Gods far weaker than her generate entire universes as extensions of their selves in the Expanse, and are capable of holding the embodiment of all Time as mere aspects of themselves), Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Immortality (Type 1,3,4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely and the act of trying to kill them was said to be as pointless as pummeling the air or slashing the seas), Quantum Manipulation, Invisibility, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All demons can create Decoherence Fields, and are naturally invisible and uninteractable with humans), Non-Physical Interaction, Conceptual Destruction, Void Manipulation (Demons cans embody concepts such as souls and nothingness and completely destroy one another), Healing Negation (Damage inflicted by demons can only be healed by added spiritual power), Power Amplification, Resurrection via Energy Manipulation (Demons can revive each other by lending energy, making them come back much stronger than before), Sealing (All demons have the capacity to seal one another), Possession, Corruption (Demons can posses humans to various degrees, from cohabiting to completely taking over their soul, turning them into demons themselves), Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can make his own universe and maintain complete control over it, down to the data which comprises all things in the universe, such as time, matter and concepts), Flight ,Telekinesis ,Telepathy , Teleportation , Lightning Manipulation (With the spells Mazionga, Thunder Break, and Maziodyne), Fate Manipulation (Far superior to beings such as the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demon Gods who exist beyond all of space and time), Healing (Recovers life while moving with Spring of Life, recovers all life with Recarmdra, revives a dead ally with Recarm), Life and Death Manipulation , Status Effect Inducement , Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Becomes immune to sleep / panic with Null Mind, becomes immune to Poison / bind / sick / brand with Null Nerve, increases magic power by 100% with Makakaja, lowers all enemies defenses by 2 with Acid Breath, inflicts Paralysis with Paral Eyes, poisons enemy while inflicting Almighty damage with Venom Flash), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances). Resistance to Empathy Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Demons such as Morax can resist lesser outputs of Zelenin's song. Which wipes away free will and any thought that is negative to God, to the point they are no different then slaves. And since they are naturally apart of the Expanse demons are immune to things such as Aether Jars, which due to being filled with limitless thoughts\faiths\beliefs\strong emotions ect can easily corrupt a human), Petrification, Transmutation, Data Manipulation, Corruption (Demons are immune to curvier syndrome, which is corrupt data that turns anything that it comes in contact with into stone. And can quickly break of being turned into flies or other animals), Absorption and Fusion (Demons naturally exist as apart of the Expanse which consumes everything it comes into contact with, including the multiverse itself) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ '(Ouroboros is the embodiment of infinity and eternity on a 4th dimensional scale, of which would logically give it infinite degrees of 4-D power. Demons such as Morax , whom of which is the weakest demon in the game, are infinitely weaker than Ouroboros, with the difference being akin to that of a human to a higher class demon) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Is a natural resident of the Expanse, which transcends space and time on a multiversal scale, additionally embodies both infinity and eternity on a 4th dimensional scale) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '(Is the embodiment of infinity, thus it's lifting strength is infinite as an extension of her nature) 'Striking Strength: Multiversal+ '(Embodies both infinity and eternity on an 4-D scale, making it's power infinite on this scale. Infinitely beyond weaker demons such as The Morax, who can create entire sectors, of which are referred to as Space-Time Continuums) 'Durability: Multiverse level+ '(Contains 4th Dimensional Infinity and Eternity, thus has this level of durability by virtue of it's mere nature) 'Stamina: Infinite''' (Demons can functions as a source of inexhaustible energy and fight to the brink of death as if they had taken no damage at all) '''Range: '''Multiversal+ '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extremely High. (Has knowledge of the universe and reality such as being born from human thoughts, Demons falling from heaven and uncountably longer time than before events of Strange Journey, ect) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Quantum Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Healing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Telepathy Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Fate Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Matter Users Category:Data Users Category:Information Users Category:Tier 2